Deja Vu
Deja Vu is a point and click adventure game made by ICOM Simulations. It is released on various systems from the 80's to the early 90's such as the Macintosh, DOS, Nintendo Entertainment System, Amiga, Atari ST, Commodore 64, and Game Boy Color under "Deja Vu 1&2: The Casebooks of Ace Harding". It is set in 1940s hard boiled crime novels and movies. The player takes control of Theodore "Ace" Harding, a former boxer turned private eye, who lost his memory. It also has a sequel called "Deja Vu II: Lost in Las Vegas". Analysis If Ace Harding gets arrested, the scene will depict Ace's arms with handcuffs on his wrists, sometimes will have either a cell door background or the police car's door. There are death scene images depend on what version of the game they're playing. NES and Game Boy Color The Game Over scenes of both the NES and Game Boy Color versions has Ace's tombstone taking place at night if he has overdosed on medicine or shot himself. Microsoft Windows The death scene of the Windows version has Ace's bare feet laying out from the morgue with a name tag on his big toe. DOS and Atari ST The death scene depicts the words "May you rest in peace" with two skull heads on both left and right sides of the screen. Sequel The death scene of the sequel shows an image of the Grim Reaper dressed as Ace, holding a gun. Arrest Sequences There are many ways to get the protagonist arrested by unlawful behavior. - Hit Marsha "Sugar Shack" Vickers, then shoot her with any gun. - Shooting anyone else (except for the Armed Mugger) in general will get Ace arrested for murder. - Standing around in one place for too long, Ace will be fainted. - Walking into the police station without all the correct evidence. - Standing outside of the police station too long, Ace will get arrested. - Failing to recover Ace's memory in time. - Firing a gun in the mansion. Death Sequences The death sequences can be triggered if Ace did something harmful to himself. - Sugar Shack will shoot Ace if the player does anything while in front of her. - The Armed Mugger will shoot Ace if the player doesn't give him any money, attempting to shoot him or is fed up arguing with his fists for the 4th or 5th time. - Get attacked and eaten by a sewer alligator. - Shooting the player himself/herself with any gun. - Falling into the sewer's whirlpool. - Shoplift from Pete's or trying to attack Pete himself, he will shoot the player. - Taking Medrerzene or any other deadly medicine. - Getting blown up by the Mercedes Benz by either starting the ignition or opening the hood. - Walking into an construction pit on the right side of the police station. - Ace will get shot in his office if he doesn't get rid of the hitman first. Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Atari ST games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Amiga games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:PC/Computer games Category:Scariest Game Over screens in the world Category:PC-98 games Category:Commodore 64 games Category:Macintosh games Category:IBM PC games Category:Apple IIGS games